


Kiss

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a few heated words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It started with a few heated words. It was not supposed to happen but it did. When two stubborn people are pushed to their limits, bad things happen.

 

Although this time I might have to beg to differ.

 

I snapped unable to control my actions. I just wanted him to shut up and put that mouth to better use.

 

I had grabbed the front of his shirt earlier in anger. Connecting our lips was not a difficult task considering how close we were to begin with.

 

The kiss was hungry, not some small peck. It showed him exactly how pissed off I was.

 

He answered back.  


End file.
